


The Family

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have a simple life in Corvo Bianco.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Yennefer stretched. Sleep in a soft bed with down linen was something she really needed. Geralt is done well here. Or rather the duchess gave him a well-arranged house.

She looked at the other side of the bed. Geralt was still fast asleep – something unusual for a witcher. He seemed to be so calm, his face smooth, and his scars less prominent. Corvo Bianco had a good impact on him, despite recent, quite intensive adventures.

Yennefer stood up slowly and quietly, not to wake up her partner. She ought to prepare some breakfast, but cooking has never been her strong point. Not even the cooking spells (admittedly, not the best-developed branch of magic, considering most of the sorceresses and sorcerers didn’t bother themselves with cooking). She dressed up and walk down to the kitchen, where she found the majordomo, already working with pots. She completely forgot about him. So, maybe cooking wouldn’t be a problem.

“I suspected you will stand up soon, so I allowed myself to start preparing breakfast. And I also brought the mail. It’s on the table.”

“Thank you,” Yennefer went to the room and looked through the letters. One of them, to her surprise, was addressed to her. Her name was written with strong and decisive handwriting. Handwriting she recognized. She tore the envelope, curious about what she would find inside.

_Mom!_

_I hope I would find you here, in Corvo Bianco. I heard dad received the estate from duchess Anna Henrietta, so I expect to find you here as well._

_I’m doing well at court, but I miss you and dad horribly. Sometimes I regret my decision to live you for NIlfgaard. Life of the future empress isn’t simple, and I like simplicity. I doubt it would be easier with time or when I will take over._

_But! I didn’t write to you to complain. Soon I will travel to Toussaint, and there I definitely will find the time to visit you at Corvo Bianco. It’s possible this letter will reach you later than me, but I wrote it anyway._

_Say hello from me to Geralt and wait for me._

_Yours,_

_Ciri_

Yennefer folded the letter with shaky hands. Ciri was about to visit them. She missed her and even considered staying on nilfgaardian court for her sake, but after all, she decided to break with politics. Maybe someday, when Emhyr would pass the throne to Ciri, it would be time for this? For now, the letters and very rare visits must be sufficient for her.

She had to tell Geralt about the letter. She stood and went in the direction of their bedroom when the witcher entered the room.

“Geralt! You’re here eventually!” she exclaimed.

“I see you already miss me,” he responded, embracing her.

“Ciri wrote and she is going to visit us here.”

“When?”

“She wrote like if it would be in a few days, maybe even today.”

“That’s wonderful. I miss her… We didn’t have much time to enjoy her company… Sometimes I regret she chooses such path.”

“Me too. But it was her choice to make.”

Geralt only nodded and they sat down to eat breakfast. They both were in magnificent moods, laughing and just happy. Everything was going as they planned, they had place for their calm future.

The morning passed by on pleasant banter. Yennefer was a little bit nervous, in wait for their daughter to arrive. She didn’t expect to see her anytime soon… If ever they were to visit Nilfgaard or Ciri to visit them.

And, with the early afternoon, she got what she was waiting for. They were in the garden, enjoying the sun when they heard the sound of hooves. And she just knew it must be Ciri.

They ran to meet her. Ciri was riding white, magnificent horse, worthy of a future empress. Also, her outfit was made of rich materials, somehow unlike her, even if she was a princess. But soon these details weren’t important at all. When they embraced her, only that matters was that she was there, with them. Even if only for a brief moment.

“Ciri! How good to see you,” Yennefer wiped out a tear. She shouldn’t fall apart, she didn’t see her only for a few months. Even if she hadn’t had a proper goodbye and thought she might never see her daughter again.

“We missed you,” Geralt added.

“I missed you too. It’s a shame we can’t see each other more often.”

“Maybe when you become empress…” Yennefer started, but Ciri only waved her hand and sighed.

“Do you want to sit inside, or here, in the garden?” Geralt, the good host, asked.

“Maybe here, outside. Later I may visit your new home, see how the duchess rewarded you.”

They sat on the grass, looking on the panorama of the duchy. Yennefer still was embracing Ciri and Geralt sat on her other side. They could be a perfect family, if only they could be together. But it wasn’t possible, not in this world.

“So, tell me how are you? What are you doing here?” said Geralt.

“My father, the emperor, decided I need to travel through provinces I will be ruling someday. And I manage to get rid of my guardians and teachers for a while. That’s the only reason I could be with you right now. I hope we stay in Toussaint for some time… I’ve never suspected you, dad, will become a landowner…”

“And I didn’t anticipate you become empress someday.”

“Well, I’m not sure about this ruling thing. I think is not m calling, after all… Edicts, taxes, subjects… It’s too much for me. I crave a simple life, that you have. And I don’t know if there is escape…”

“So, you want to resign?” Yennefer looked at Ciri seriously.

“Well, at this point I don’t know if I could. The emperor wants to resign, but I don’t doubt that he won’t if he decided I’m not fit ruling. The question is, what would she do with me then…”

“You’re his daughter, he won’t hurt you, even if you will not live up to his hopes.”

“Well, no I’m still to be empress, want it or not… Let’s not discuss that now, we have so little time. Dad, show me your new home.”

“Oh, I have there a beautiful portrait of you! I’m sure you will like it.”

“I hope is not that one I’m thinking of.”

Geralt just grinned in response.


End file.
